


Flowers in Parchment

by cynosure_coffee



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, POV First Person, like really sappy letters though, short letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynosure_coffee/pseuds/cynosure_coffee
Summary: A soldier and an aristocrat from different kingdoms exchange letters.





	Flowers in Parchment

**Author's Note:**

> This fic series is part of the extended royal kingdoms AU ([AkiKimi](https://twitter.com/retiredstarmiya/status/1135205234798555139)) collectively made by lia, sof, and me. You can find more context of the AU in the link! BanTsumu is just a side piece to the bigger puzzle, but I hope you will enjoy this and the rest of the AU as much as we do~
> 
> The first of these letters take part right after these comics ([1](https://twitter.com/mycynosure/status/1121616699902423041), [2](https://twitter.com/mycynosure/status/1123890395547615233)) so please view those before going on ahead. These 'letters' will seem shorter than expected, but please bear patience while waiting in between!! Thank you in advanced for reading!!!

Greetings Banri-kun,

I hope this letter finds you well. I had figured that since I was the one who came up with the idea, I’d be the one to start this off. Quite frankly, when you agreed to this somewhat selfish request of mine, I was thrilled—so thrilled in fact, that I am writing this to you now in the carriage on our way back to our beloved Winter Kingdom. 

I remember you had mentioned that you had never been to the Winter Kingdom, correct? It’s truly a beautiful place, not to sound conceited. The whiteness stretches all the way to the horizon, blanketed by the soft blueness of the mid-morning sky. We pass by ruins buried in the snow, and I could always feel a sense of sentimentality when we come across them, despite never having known the age of which these landmarks had not become remnants yet. When it is dawn, and the light hits the melting snow, the fields glitter like crystals newly found.

However, seeing the colors of Autumn has always been a pleasant sight as well. Though it is not as vivid in pastels like the Spring, nor is it as gleaming as the sun-kissed Summer, Autumn, to me, presents itself with ambers that envelop you like mellow notes of a viola from a lone hill, hopeful against the adversity of the chill of the season’s cusp. Whenever I get to visit, that feeling never fails to shake my bones.

But in my most recent visit, I felt as if the leaves and streams glowed with a tad more color. Perhaps it is because I never took the time to enjoy the scenery in a leisurely walk with someone who knew those streets as much as you did; you gave me newfound appreciation to a place that I already found beautiful. 

I am hopeful, though, that I may be able to return soon. As you may have already known, by the time this letter arrives to you, a royal ceremony between the firstborn princes of Autumn and Summer will soon commence to form a bond and welcome in a new age; it will be an event to be rejoiced throughout all the lands! Nobilities of Spring and Winter will come to celebrate as well, including our Queen, my colleagues and myself. 

I hope we can agree to meet again, for I truly had the most fun talking till dusk with you. If it does not bother you, do let me see more of the capital and the streets you’ve come to known so well.

This may only be the first letter, but I already feel like I could get accustomed to this. I’ll be eagerly waiting for your reply, my acquainted friend. 

Sincerely,

Tsumugi.”


End file.
